


Too little too late

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: Some said "Words are better left unspoken" but to Mark, he wish Jaebum could say it out loud. When he realized, everything is too late.





	1. First Encounter

"Mark, come and help me unpacking things. We have a lot to do right now" His mother called from downstairs.

"Give me few seconds, mom". Mark looks around his new bedroom and suddenly excitement kicks in and he jumps in joy to living room. He loves everything about his new house which is much bigger than before, the neighbourhood and his bedroom in particular, medium size room with huge window, giving full view of his neighbour beautiful lawn.

Mark is too focused on helping his mother unpacking their things and decorating the new house and he lost track of time. It's been 5 hours and it starting to take a toll on his body. He streched out his arms trying to beat the fatigue away. Since everything is in place, he excuses himself to go into his bedroom to take a quick shower before dinner.

He wake up the next morning with aches and pain all over his body. "What a great way to start a day". He mumbles. He rubs his eyes and gaze at the clock. "7AM. Still early" as he tried to close his eyes again.

"Rise and shine, you sleepyhead!". He jumps out of the bed when he heard his mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Mark, you're going to be late for your class on your first day and this is not good"

"Don't worry, mom. I won't". He winks at his mother as he grabs his favourite sandwich. He walks out of his house with his mother waves to him along the way out.

Mark experiencing very mixed feeling about his new school, the process of getting new friends to be exact. He wish he knew how to make new friends and he always wonders how come some people have that knack. He start walking to his new classroom with heavy heart, wondering how his first day will be. He sees one empty seat and proceed to his seat slowly and then he saw his deskmate so focuses on doing something until he doesn't realized Mark's presence at all.

"wow! That is so beautiful'. Mark pointing at his deskmate's sketch book. It's a sketch of butterfly and really caught Mark's attention, not because it's his favourite but it's beautifully sketch and pleasant to look at eventhough still in early stage. Then that guy looks up and Mark stunned. Breathless as they're making eye contact. Mark couldn't take his eyes off him. He has black slicked back undercut hair which emphasizing his perfect jawline and twin moles above his left eyes that complete the look.

"You're stunning". Mark blurts out. 

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with me". He mumbles and start clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm Mark Tuan by the way. Just called me Mark. Nice meeting you". Mark waits for a moment waiting for the other guy's reply, but he just bowed with a little tip of his head and slides his book with his name on it to Mark.

"Im Jaebum". Mark reads the name.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark looks at Jaebum and  Jaebum nods as he continue with his sketching. He sighed. He really wants to continue their conversation, but for now it's better for him to stop since his deskmate doesn't show any interest to keep going on as he just keeps his eyes on his sketch book. Eventually Mark lost his chance to ask more. Their first half period ended with the bell ringing throughout the school.

Mark looks around the canteen and found empty seat beside Jaebum. "Ah, this is my chance to talk to him" Mark thinks and he slowly approach Jaebum.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Jaebum looks up and slightly nod before start dig in his food. Mark is a man of few words and he doesn't even care to start conversation with other people back in his previous school. However, things are different with Jaebum. He has the urge to know this mysterious guy more. He's not really sure what has gotten into him right now. Mark gather up his courage and try to start the conversation again.

"Hi, mm... do you still remember me?". "Is that even question?" Mark cursed himself. Jaebum looks at Mark for a few moment before taking out his sketch book and start writing something. He slides his book to Mark.

**_JB: Of course I know you Mark Tuan._ **

**_M: I'm glad you still remember, Im Jaebum. I tried to talk to you this morning, but you don't seem interested at all._ **

**_JB: Just JB, Please._ **

**_M: Oh. Okay JB. Do I make u uncomfortable?_ **

JB hesitates for a moment before continue writing.

**_JB: No, don't get offended if I don't reply you. It's just because I can't speak. Speech - impared._ **

**_M: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that._ **

**_JB: No worry. I'm fine. By the way, you don't have to write back because I can hear you._ **

**_M: Well, I like it this way. It's cool, isn't it? :)_ **

JB chuckled at the smiley face.

_**JB: You got some senses, buddy. Oh, btw, nice meeting you Mark. I really meant it.** _

Mark stares at the paper, read the last line over and over again and fixed his gaze on JB. _"Let's get along well, JB"_. JB flashed his signature smile, showing his beautiful, pearly white upper teeth and Mark totally fall for it. And that's how their friendship blossomed.

Mark and JB became inseparable after their first meeting. They just clicked together like they had been friends for their whole lives even though they just met few months ago. But the only problem is Mark started to develop some feelings for his best friend along the way. He wants to be more than  a friend but he afraid that he might ruin their friendship if he confess his feeling. Besides, JB never shows any sign that he might attracted to him. So, he just keeps everything to himself and try to hide his feeling that grows stronger everyday. And being in the same class, sitting beside each other just make things worse for Mark. His heart will start beating like crazy from a slight contact between them and it drives him crazy because they practically together all the time. 

xxXXxx

JB taps Mark's shoulder and slip his phone to Mark's hand before start focusing on class again.

_**JB: Are you okay?** _

_**M: Yes, I'm fine.** _

_**JB: You don't look fine at all. Is something bothering u?** _

_**M: Nothing. Trust me.** _

_**JB: Okay. But for your record, I'm always there for you whenever you need me. Talk to me when you're ready. Promise me, okay?** _

A tear rolled down Mark's cheek. He's not okay. Not at all. Nothing is working out for him. Conversation between him and his dad this morning is bothering him right now.

_**M: Thank you. I will, don't worry.** _

JB squeezes gently Mark's hand and Mark put on his fake smile to reassure his bestfriend that he's okay. His dad words keep lingering on his head _"I've been promoted yesterday and I will be in charge of the new branch. So, we need to move out in a few weeks"_. Mark sighs. They just moved here 6 months ago and now he need to move again.

 _"I can't see JB anymore"_. He closes his eyes as he feels the world spinning around him. He's contemplating whether he should let JB knows about his feeling (and ruining their friendship) or just keep it a secret until the end. But he's tired of just being a friend. He wants to be more than a friend. And with the newly found determination, he left a note on JB's desk asking him to meet him at the rooftop after class.

Mark trying to calm himself down as he walks towards the rooftop and later he saw JB standing there waiting for him. As he approach JB, his heart beats quickly and a rush of sweat flows all over his body. _"Hi"_ Mark tries to start the conversation and he saw JB nods and smile back to him. He gathers all his courage and looks up straight to JB's eyes.

 _"I have something to tell you. I.... I don't know when everything started but..."_ Mark clears his throat.

 _"I like you!"_.

JB looks at Mark in confusion, trying to digest all the informations. _"I like you more than a friend"_ Mark continue and observed JB for a moment, trying to read the others reaction before grabbing his hand. _"Please say something, JB ah"_. But, JB just stand there looking at Mark blankly before pulling his hand away and walks towards the stairs and he's gone.

The cold wind whistled through his handsome face, as if trying to play around with his broken heart. He has been rejected by his best friend and it doesn't feel good.

 _"_ _I'm screwed"_ He sighs. Now, there are no reasons for JB to keep in touch with him when he moved later. He drops his head and start crying like an idiot.

xxXXxx

They haven't spoke for a week after that day. Mark has been trying his best to avoid JB and so does JB, even though he knows that he doesn't have much time left before he's gone for good. Everything feels so surreal. They are best friend last week and now their friendship shattered into pieces. No longer can be fixed. Mark spent his last week at school by going in and out of administration office, settling his transfer documents and eventually helps him take his mind off JB.

On his last day at school, he decides to tell JB. He picks up his phone and start texting JB.

**_Hi, I'm sorry for what happen the other day and I know you don't want to talk to me. But, I have to tell you this. My family and I are moving to another state tomorrow. So, you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. I'm not sure how things turn out like this but I really love u. Thank you for everything and I will cherished our moments forever. Goodbye._ **

And he turns off his phone. He doesn't want to be rejected by the same guy twice.

xxXXxx

Mark opens his eyes and blinking slowly. He sat up and walks towards bathroom to take a shower and get ready since today they will moving out from this house. Done with changing, Mark brings all his belongings to the living room and saw his parent helping the movers loading their belongings. _"_

 _Mark, did you turn off your phone? Your best friend came just now and he wanted to see you. I've been trying to wake you up but you don't even budge an inch, so he asked me to give you this"_. She handed him a big parcel. Mark stares at it, hesitates for a few moment before opening it, reveals a very beautiful drawing. It's JB's butterfly sketch from before.

 _"Breathtaking"_.

xxXXxx

**15 Years Later.**

_"Dadddyy.... Dadddyyy!!! I can't draw this!"_ Youngjae cried.

 _"Hold on, dear. I'm coming"_ Mark came out from kitchen to get his 5 years old son at living room. _"Which one, dear?"_ Mark asks as he sit down beside his son.

 _"That"_ Youngjae points to the frame hanging at their living room.

 _"You did great on drawing the butterfly, Youngjae. It looks exactly the same to me"_ Mark tried to convince his son, who still crying his eyes out.

_"Not the butterfly. The word inside, Daddy"_

Mark walks towards the frame, trying to get a closer look at the drawing. Then, he paused. His head spinning, his mouth getting dry and suddenly all the memories from the past that he tried to forget flashed through his mind. One by one pops out as he tried to read the word.

**I.LOVE.YOU.MARK**

And, he cry.....

 

 


	3. JB's POV

Everyday is the same for JB at school, sitting quietly at the back of the class, immersed himself into his sketching and today was no exception. He took out his sketch book and scribbled something, ignoring his surroundings as he tried to make it through another boring day until he heard one voice beside him  _"Wow, That is beautiful!"._ He looked up and found a very beautiful guy with blond hair beside him, pointing at his sketch book. 

_"Ah, he must be the new student that everyone talked about this morning"_. He thinked to himself and tried to focus back on his sketching before he heard  _"You're stunning!"_  coming out from the other guy's mouth. He frozed. 

_"Did I heard it wrong?"_ he looked straight into other's eyes and saw how nervous he is before introducing himself as Mark Tuan. He just slide his book to Mark, hoping Mark could read his name and stop bothering him.

JB is not an ordinary guy. He lost his ability to speak when he was involved in tragic accident, 9 years ago. Since then, his confident crumbled. He's afraid to make friends, knowing the fact that they will make fun of him. So, he shut himself off from others. He's been living with depression for several years, he even tried to take his own life for few times before he found something that can help him fight his depression, which is DRAWING. And today, he will do the same to the new guy, Mark Tuan. So, he won't get the opportunity to crush him again like the rest did. But, deep inside he can't deny that he is definitely attracted to Mark and yet he can't let his guard down. Everyone is the same.

Despite all the ignorant he showed earlier, Mark keeps on trying to talk to him during recess time when he has some "me time" at the cafeteria.  _"This guy sure is persistent"_ before he realized that he already took out his sketch book and replied Mark's question. What suprised him the most was he told Mark about his condition, which he tried to conceal in the first place.  _"Are you out of your mind, JB? Do you want to be stomped all over again?"_. He cursed himself. But then, all of his worries disappear with one sentence from Mark that comes with smiley emoji. Weird but somehow it put him at ease and he smile for the first time. The, he decide to open up his heart a bit and give a chance to Mark. He spent the rest of his day and the following days without drawing, something that has been part of his live all this time.

This is the first time JB feels so happy and looks forward to come to school every single day. He loves being around Mark, doing nothing or just exchange note notes during class. He loves when Mark is smiling wildly at silly stuffs or jokes that he made and showing his cute canine teeth. He basically just love everything about Mark and he feels so comfortable that sometimes it scares him. He's afraid of his own feeling since he can't figured out what he feels towards his bestfriend. His head telling him to keep his guard up but his heart telling him to never let Mark go, seems like has a mind of its own.

* * *

 

Mark looks different from his usual self. Eventhough his smile never leaving his face whenever their eyes met, his eyes showed the other way around and he doesn't realized when JB waved at him this morning. Something must be bothering him, JB assumes. He need to talk to Mark. Mark always there for him before and now his turn to console his friend. He types something on his phone and pass it to Mark. 

Mark keeps saying that he's okay but when he saw Mark's tear, he knows something is wrong. But, forcing Mark to spill everything is not gonna help him, so JB gave Mark some space and let him know that Mark can always count on him whenever he's ready. And later, JB found a note on his desk.

** _JB, Can I see you at the rooftop after class? I have something to tell you_ **

** _Mark._ **

Jb's heart skips a beat.  _"What exactly he want to tell me? Is something bad happening to him? Is he sick?"_  All of the negative thoughts pop up in his mind as he anxiously waiting for class to end. Once the bell ringing, he dashed towards rooftop and Mark is nowhere to be seen. So, he decided to wait for Mark while his mind busy with all the thoughts. He looked around, played with his fingers, going back and forth, nervously waithing for his friend until he heard footsteps and finally Mark is standing before him. 

_"I have something to tell you. I..I don't know when it started but..I like you"._

_"Did he just confessed to me?"._ JB frozed.  _"Is he playing with my feeling like everyone else? But he doesn't look like one"._ He feels like someone has smashed his head with a hammer and suddenly he fees dizzy.

" _I need space, I have to get out of here"_  as he walks away, leaving Mark behind in confusion. He continued to wander aimlessly with a lot of things going through his mind.  _"I enjoy his company, I like how he makes me laugh and when he's happy. Does it mean I am in love with him? Or I just comfortable with him?"._  Jb tried to figure out his feeling but failed. All of his dark memories from the past that filled with grief and despair flashed through his mind and made thing worst. He decided to keep his distance from Mark in the meantime until he sort out his feelings.

Several days had passed since the last incident, and he longed for the sight of his bestfriend, Mark. He missed his presence, his smile and conversations they had before. Now, he realized who Mark is in his life and how he needs Mark so bad by his side. Before everything is too late, he has to do something. He tried to confront Mark few times but failed, clearly Mark is avoiding him and lately he barely saw Mark in class. So, he took other alternatives, took out his note book and start writing - 

**_ Mark, _ **

**_ I know I've been an asshole for past few days, but I have my own reasons. I miss you. _ **

_"Argh..something doesn't feel right, too straight forward"._ He sighed as he crumpled the paper in his hand. He calm himself down before writing the new one and again it doesn't satisfy him. Too short, too cheesy, too long, too bland and finally all the letters end up in the bin. 

_"What should I do"._ He runs his fingers through his hair and suddenly his eyes fixed on something, his abandoned sketch book. Slowly a smile formed on his face. 

He grins as he looks at his art work, beautiful butterfly that he's unable to finish before. He's so proud of his own work and as a final touch, he wrote I.LOVE.YOU.MARK at the right wing, hoping Mark will realize his real feeling. Then, his phone vibrate and his heart thumping wildly as he saw Mark's name on it. A single tear formed from the corner of his eyes. 

_"This is not what I want"_ He pick up his phone and quickly reply the message as his tears rolled down his cheek.

_** \- Can I see you? ** _

_** \- I need to see you right now. ** _

_** -I just need 10 minutes, Mark ** _

_** \- No, 5 minutes is enough. Please let me explain everything ** _

**_-Mark, please don't do this to me_ **

**_-Please reply my message_ **

 

JB keeps sending messages but to no avail.  _"I need to see him tomorrow, no matter what. I have to clear up all this misunderstandings and confess to him"_

The next morning, JB found himself standing in front of Mark's house with his drawing, wrapped in beautiful colour wrapper. He rang the bell twice before Mark's mother open the door. 

_"Good Morning, JB. I haven't see you for a while. Please come in. He's still sleeping. Let me wake him up first and please make yourself at home, okay"._ JB smiled and nod at Mark's mom. A few minutes passed. JB heard footsteps walking down the stairs, his heart thumping wildly since this is the first time they see each other after rooftop incident. He fixed his look and ready to come clean about everything until he saw familiar figure in front of him. 

_"I'm sorry dear. I tried to wake him up but seriously, he sleeps like a log. That sleepyhead. Oh. By the way, why don't you have breakfast with us first since I can't see you anymore after this"._  He just nods and follow her to the kitchen. He waits for another 30 minutes but Mark is nowhere to be seen. He wrote something on his phone and pass it to Mark's mom.

_**Aunt, can you help me pass this to Mark. Actually, I wanted to personally give this to him but I** _

_**have other things to do right now and could you please ask him to turn on his phone. I can't reach him since** _

_**yesterday. I wish I could see him for last time.** _

_"Don't worry JB. I'll let him know once he woke up, okay"._

JB waited for a whole day, phone on his hand all the time, the ringer volume was set at maximum setting, afraid that he might missed Mark's call or message. Nothing. Mark should be calling him by now if he saw his drawing and that words. But nothing happen troughout the day. Slowly, depression takes control of him again but this time, he lost the battle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story I have written back then. So, cut me some slack, guys :) Hope u like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random story to be shared.


End file.
